


Couple activity

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Imperial Pair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Some things are much more interesting together.





	Couple activity

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-03-29 07:15am to 07:24am

''Open them wider, Kunimitsu. Yes, like that. Now play with yourself again just like you did before I came in. That's good isn't it? Open yourself more. Yes. So good isn't it, my love? To feel that ring give bit by bit? To know that I'm watching you perform something as intimate as this? That I can see every small ripple of muscle? Hear every gasp? Ohh and your cock is dripping so much. Rub that precum around the head. Yes, just like that. Good. Spread your hole more while you do this. Yes. Oh yes. Yes!''

''Argh!''

''I think you've earned a reward for this. Can you see how hard your ministrations made my own cock?''

And he slipped in without another warning while his lover's orgasm was still hitting. The scream that produced was even more music to the ears and neither would have stopped for anything.

They both loved intensity so intensity they would get. Until they were both completely spent and their voices raw from screaming. Oh yes!

Keigo knew he was good in bed. He would take his Kunimitsu through at least two more orgasms before wanting his own. One of the reasons why the two had finally hit it off after all. 

Soooo gooood.


End file.
